


Warmth & Glow

by thewolfhoundandlittlebird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But really it could be anyone, Drabble, F/M, Modern Day, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfhoundandlittlebird/pseuds/thewolfhoundandlittlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's musings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth & Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble + 2. :)

Sansa's stomach flip-flopped one last time as he covered her, sidled up to her back in that first-time but all-too-familiar spoon. She'd wanted this, here in the heavy afternoon sun, milk and honey dripping through the open slider, cool breeze off the ocean puffing the sheers into landlocked sails. She'd wanted him; that much she'd told him, over and over again until he believed it, until his eyes locked onto hers, believing. She'd wanted it to be him, in the whimsy of a summer sun, untouched by winter's icy bite or the claws of a lion. She'd wanted it. She'd wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those of you who read _The Great Escape._ I've been out of sorts recently; a wedding to throw (which was almost entirely DIY), the first trimester of pregnancy, constant morning sickness, and now a killer cold. Oof! I'll get back to it soon, just as soon as I get some inspiration  & start feeling better.


End file.
